Si los sabe hable
by lasmaslokitas
Summary: Es una historia en la que participan los fans. Leer solo si caiste en depresion y necesitas ayuda o si ya las parodias y fics de humor te llenaron el cerebro.
1. Default Chapter

Si lo sabe... hable

???1: Melu... encede la cámara. 

???2(Supuestamente Melu): Listo. (Pero anda a saber, por ahí era Dracula.) 

???1: ¿Y quien va a filmar hoy? 

???3: Yo. 

???2: Bueno empecemos, y vos acordate de apretar el botón que sirve para filmar... Luz... Cámara   
y... y... 

???1: ¿Acción? O.o 

???2: Sí, eso, acción. 

???1: Hola a todos, bienvenidos al programa... al programa... ¿como se llama? 

???3: Si lo sabe hable. 

???1: Ah, si, si lo sabe hable. Somos las conductoras del día de hoy... 

???2: Melu y... 

???1: Nagy. Hoy tendremos con nosotras a... 

Melu: Legolas, Frodo Bolsón, Aragorn, Merriadoc, Peregrin Tuk, Samsagaz Gamgy y a... 

Nagy: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley y a Severus Snape. 

Entran todos al "estudio de grabación". 

???3: ¿Chicas no falta alguien? 

Melu: No, ¿Quien? 

???3: El gran, hones... 

Nagy: Ya, ya, falta el "gran" Harry Potter... (en tono totalmente irónico) 

???3: ¿Porque le decís así? T_T (apareciendo en escena) 

Melu: Hey, Floppy, entiendo que te guste y todo eso, pero volve a la cámara. 

Floppy: T_T No me quieren. 

N y M: Basta. 

Harry entra. 

Melu: Bien, ¿ya están todos? 

Nagy: No se, ¿Cuantos tenían que ser? 

Melu: 12 

Nagy: A ver, del Señor de los anillos son...1 ...3...6 y de Harry Potter...2...4...6... entonces.... 6 +   
6= eh... 12, sí todos. 

Melu:... 

Nagy: ¿Escuchaste Melu? 

Melu:... 

Draco: No creo que te escuche... 

Draco señalo a un lugar en el que estaban Legolas en el piso y Melu arriba intentando besarlo. 

Sam: Bien... y ¿para que estamos acá? 

Nagy: Para que los torturemos... uajajajajajajajajaja (risa de maniática, loka, sadomasoquista y todas   
esas cosas). 

Melu: No, no están para eso, (Legolas la había logrado sacar de arriba anda a saber como), sino   
que están para responder preguntas. 

Nagy: Es tu costumbre sacarle la diversión a la vida, o solo lo haces conmigo. 

Melu: ;p 

Harry: ¿Que tipo de preguntas? 

Melu: Preguntas de TODO tipo. 

Aragorn: ¿No creen que somos muchos? O sea... nos podemos defender de ustedes cuando ataquen. 

Nagy: No, para eso trajimos a 2 guardaespaldas, Voldie y Sauri-po. 

Entran los dos con cara de total resignados al lugar donde se esta produciendo esta locura. 

Merry: Ni que fuéramos a atacarlas con armas, era solo con preguntas. 

Sauri-po: Nosotros tampoco los vamos a atacar con armas, si no que contando sus secretos mas   
íntimos, si no contestan alguna pregunta o si ellas lo dicen, claro. 

Nagy: Como todavía nuestro querido y amado publico no nos dejo ningún review ya que recién   
empezamos con esta: Pip, tu turno. 

Pippin: ¿Misión?... ¿Empresa?...Cosa. 

Nagy: Gracias Pip, ahora sigamos con lo que estaba diciendo. Vamos a hacerle una pregunta al   
nombre que salga. 

Melu: PANSY... TRAE LA BOLSA CON LOS NOMBRES DE TODOS... 

Pansy llega con una bolsita violeta y Melu mete la mano y saca el nombre de... 

Melu: Pobretón Weasley. ¿Quién es? 

Ron: Malfoy, ¿vos escribiste los nombres? 

Draco: eh... ¿sí? 

Ron: Te voy a matar siempre llamándome igual. 

Harry y Frodo lo detuvieron para que no se le tirara encima a Draco. 

Nagy: Creo que ya sé quien es... 

Melu: ¿Quien? 

Nagy: ¿Sam? 

Melu: No creo, no se llama de apellido Weasley. 

Nagy: ¿Frodo? 

Melu: Tampoco ese es Bolsón. 

Nagy: ¿Aragorn? 

Melu: No creo que el rey de los hombres tenga poca plata. 

Nagy: No claro, Legolas, si, de el nunca se sabe el apellido, hasta el día de hoy es un misterio para   
la ciencia de fanáticas como nosotras. 

Melu: LEGOLAS ES UN P-R-I-N-C-I-P-E. 

Nagy: ¡Uy! ¡Bueno! ¡Que humor! Ya se es Draco. 

Todos menos Melu y Nagy: O.o Estas 2 están locas. 

Draco: ?_? 

Ron: No idiotas, soy yo. 

Nagy: ¿En tu casa te enseñan modales?, Jovencito. 

Ron: Soy 2 años más grande que vos, nena. 

Melu: Solamente porque tenes 15 y nosotras 13, NO TENES NINGUN DERECHO A   
LLAMARNOS NENAS. SOS UN CHICO MALO. T_T 

Nagy: Bueno, me encantan las peleas pero hay que seguir con la cosa... 

Pippin: Bien dicho... 

Nagy: Ven con Pip hago una linda pareja. (Cuando dijo esto lo abrazo y hay que ver la cara de... de   
Pippin que puso Pip) 

Legolas: ¿La pregunta? 

Melu: Esperen, ¿porque Severus esta tan callado? 

La vista de todos se poso donde estaba Snape. Que estaba haciendo unas pociones. Melu y   
Aragorn se acercaron a el. 

Melu: ¿Que haces? 

Severus: ¿Eh? Nada. 

Y sin querer le tiro las pociones, eran muchas, mas o menos dos o tres a Aragorn, produciendo que   
el se transforme en un... 

Todos, absolutamente todos: ¿Un gato???? 

Floppy: Aragorn, Aragorn, maldito Severus que le hiciste. 

Aragorn gato: ¡Miau! ¿Miau? 

Remus: ¿Chocolate? 

Nagy: ¡Ay! Que lindo gatito, de pelo negro y ojos grises. 

Nagy lo levanto, lo abrazo y dijo: 

Nagy: Es mío. 

Floppy: No es mío. 

Arwen: NOOOOO, es mío. 

Melu: Hey, ¿Qué haces acá? Flu flu, vola bicho, no te queremos. 

Arwen desaparece. 

Melu: PANSY... 

Pansy aparece de entre las múltiples cortinas 

Pansy: ¿Sí? 

Melu: Haceme el favor de anestesiar al gato y ubicar a Gandalf el gris... 

Frodo: ¿Gris? 

Melu: Bueno, a Gandalf el blanco. 

Nagy: Y a Dumbledore el azul. 

Harry, Draco, Remus, Sirius, Severus y Ron: ¿El azul? 

Nagy: Si claro, que se creían que le iba a dejar poner el rosa. Y miren que se lo quiso poner, pero   
se lo prohibí, claro yo no iba a estudiar en un lugar donde dominaba alguien conocido mundialmente   
por... RARO... y... 

Sirius: Perdón que interrumpa tu lindo discurso, pero LA PREGUNTA. 

Nagy: Bueno... Que humor... esta bien... Ron: ¿Sos gay? 

Ron: O.o ¿Qué? ¿Estas loca? Claro que no. 

Nagy, Melu y Floppy: Oh, no vale. 

Ron: ¿No hay una pregunta en serio? 

Melu: Si, Floppy va a la cámara la hacemos. 

Frodo y Merry: ¿Floppy? 

Floppy: Ok malos. Me voy a vengar. 

Legolas: Chicas, tomaron las pastillas. 

Melu y Nagy: Noooooooooooo, nos va a agarrar la locura. 

Merry: Creo que ya les había agarrado desde que entremos. 

Nagy: PUEDEN PASAR 3000 años... hip... MALDITO HIP... O... 

Melu: PORQUE OLVIDARTE NO ES ASUNTO SENCILLO... SI TU TE VAS... QUE   
CALOR.. 

M Y N: tOMA QUE TOMA QUE TOMA TOMA QUE TOMA QUE TOMA QUE TOMA   
QUE TOMA QUE TOMA TOMA QUE TOMA QUE TOMA TA... 

Todos menos el gato... no... Aragorn: VÁYANSE... PLEASE. 

M Y N: NO ESTAMOS LOKAS, SABEMOS LO QUE QUEREMOS, VIVIR LA VIDA,   
IGUAL QUE SI FUERA... 

Así se fueron las dos conductoras algo locas a anda a saber donde con anda a saber quien y...   
bueno no importa. 

Sirius: Apaga la cámara Floppy... 

Floppy: ^_^ Severus... 

Snape: ¿Mh? 

Floppy: A la cámara... 

Snape: Nop, porque no va Black... 

Floppy: ¿Black? ¿Sirius Black? ¡AHHHH!!!!! Un ASESINO. ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! 

Mira a Lupin. 

Floppy: Un... un ... LICANTROPO. ¡AHHHHHH!!!!!!! 

Todos menos Floppy, que se había ido: Mujeres, ¿Quien las entiende? 

Snape: Y yo que ya iba a prender la cámara. 

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ 

Nagy y Melu mirando por un palantir. 

Melu: Dije que no teníamos que dejarla sola. 

Nagy: Yo que iba a saber que esta con un asesino y con un licántropo en un lugar cerrado donde   
están con ella 10 chicos mas, en una noche de luna llena. 

Todos en el programa salen corriendo del lugar al escuchar eso. 

Melu: Bueno, ya van a volver y manden muchitos reviewecitos a este programita de lokitos. 

Nagy: El rating de las preguntas puede ser cualquiera. 

Melu: Si son preguntas grosas, mejor. Así les cuesta responder, y Sauri-po y Voldie nos cuentan los   
secretos mas íntimos de estos personajes. uajajajajajaja ;))))))))))))))))))))))) 

Nagy: Si quieren hacer preguntas o comentarios a cualquier personaje de estas series los vamos a   
traer con mucho gusto. 

Floppy: Y... puede ser... que se... agreguen... y saquen... personajes. 

N y M: Sipi. 

M, N y F: Así que... manden reviews. 

Las L0K$74S de nunca o las mas lokitas. jaja 

Floppy: LOs personajes no nos pertenecen, son de J.K.R. y de J.R.R.T. 

MELU, FLOPPY Y NAGY.   



	2. Capitulo 2

Si lo sabe... hable  
  
Capitulo dos.  
  
NDA: Ningún personaje nos pertenece... (por mala suerte). El programa sí... (por mala suerte).  
  
Nagy: Estoy empezando a pensar que me están abriendo archivos de la computadora.  
  
Melu: Draco!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Floppy: Volvimos.  
  
Melu: No sabia que habíamos ido a algún lado.  
  
Floppy: Si, claro que si, la otra vez dejamos el programa por algunos inconvenientes...  
  
Nagy: Claro, como por ejemplo ser una cobarde sin remedio, ¿no Floppy?  
  
Floppy: ejem...  
  
Nagy: Y por mala suerte hoy no van a tener a mi agradable persona en el programa porque tengo que filmar.  
  
Floppy: Sí, que suerte, el programa para mi sola.  
  
Melu: Ey, ¿y yo estoy pintada?  
  
Floppy: Perdón ¿dijiste algo cuadro?  
  
Nagy: Que chiste sin chiste. Creo que Floppy no tomo las pastillas...  
  
Melu: No, no las tomo. ¿No puede volver a filmar?  
  
Floppy: NO.  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O  
  
Un gato pasa corriendo y después pasa Pansy atrás... después de unos cinco segundos entran Ron y  
  
Sam.  
  
Ron: ¿No vieron a Pansy...  
  
Sam: y a Aragorn?  
  
Nagy: Si acaban de pasar.  
  
Sam: Ves que te dije, ahora la chica esa le va a dar ese filtro amoroso que preparamos con tanto cuidado.  
  
Ron: PARKINSON ESPERA, NO LE DES ESO AL GATO.  
  
Entra Pansy al escenario con Aragorn dormido.  
  
Pansy: ¿No se lo tenia que dar?  
  
Ron: No.  
  
Pansy: Bueno tarde, ya se lo di.  
  
Sam y Ron se van con las cabezas bajas.  
  
Nagy: Pansy llévatelo, al camerino de Sirius Black y hazlo rápido.  
  
Floppy: No Pansy dámelo.  
  
Pansy se lo da y se va.  
  
Melu: Pero no podes tenerlo todo el tiempo encima, tenes que conducir el programa.  
  
Floppy lo acuesta en un almohadón.  
  
Floppy: CHICOS, VENGAN INMEDIATAMENTE A ACA.  
  
Nagy prende la cámara y la enfoca en donde están ellas. Entran todos, bueno menos Aragorn gato que ya había estado ahí.  
  
Melu: bienvenidos a un nuevo programa de...  
  
Floppy: Si lo sabe hable, hoy tendremos a los mismos invitados de la otra vez, pero por algunos inconvenientes (mirada asesina a Snape) Aragorn no va a poder participar vamos a ver a quien eligio el publico para suplantarlo.  
  
Melu: pasemos a los mensajes que recibimos.  
  
Draco: ¿Recibimos? Yo pense que nadie nos iba a escribir... esto mas que un programa es una tortura  
  
Floppy: Callate, tu hermano es más inteligente, lindo y bueno que vos.  
  
Draco: ¿Mi hermano?  
  
Nagy: Legolas, por supuesto...  
  
Severus: Es verdad, se parecen.  
  
Remus: Es verdad, Legolas se parece mucho a Malfoy.  
  
Floppy: Chipi.  
  
Sirius: Bueno y... ¿no van a leer los mensajes?  
  
Melu: Si, dale Floppy empieza.  
  
Floppy: Nuestro primer mensaje, es de JaRu y dice: OYE MELU COMO ES ESO DE ANDAR ACOSANDO AL LEGGO....YA ME ESTA ENGAÑANDO EL LEGOLAS,,,,,=(AUNQUE TU LO ESTABAS ACOSANDO,,,,,, POBRE ORLY IJIJIJ SÍGUELA TA MUY BUENA MÁNDALE BESOS DE PARTE MIA AL ORLY ((LEGGO)) !!!!!!!!!  
  
Legolas: Ni me lo recuerdes, y yo también te mando un beso. Pero no entiendo, ¿cómo "ya me estaba engañando"? Bueno no importa. Nos vemos.  
  
Melu: Eso... ¿cómo que te estaba engañando?, ni que fuera tuyo. Así que explícate, ¿desde cuando es tuyo?...  
  
Pippin: ¿Quién la entiende?  
  
Melu: Callate, ¿Dónde se conocieron? y cosas así. Y no lo acose, solo le quería dar un inocente beso. El segundo mensaje es de CARMENCHU, dice: A LOCKHART!!!! POS A LOCKHART!!! JAJAJAJA  
  
Floppy: Supongo que queres que venga Lockhart, ¿no? Bueno...  
  
Melu: ¡PANSY!  
  
Aparece Pansy con cara de sueño.  
  
Pansy: (Bostezando) ¿Qué queres ahora?  
  
Melu: Llama a Lockhart.  
  
Harry: No... no están hablando en serio... ¿no?  
  
Floppy: Nos pidieron que venga Lockhart y vamos a llamar a Lockhart.  
  
Ron, Draco, Severus, Harry: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Merry: No puede ser tan malo...  
  
Intento de suicidio por parte de los cuatro pero fue detenido por la llegada de... ¿el problemático?.  
  
Lockhart: ¡Hola a todos! Y muchas gracias señoritas por traerme a este... eh... ¿Qué es?  
  
Melu: (Con un ligero color verde en la cara): Programa de preguntas.  
  
Severus: Que últimamente se esta volviendo de tortura...  
  
Floppy: (Sin prestarle atención a Severus) No nos agradezca a nosotras de que este acá...  
  
Nagy: Porque si fuera por nosotras ya estaría afuera.  
  
Lockhart: Oh, que dulce lo dices porque si yo hubiese estado acá desde el principio ahora el programa ya estaría en el tema del amor, la amistad y no en el tema de las preguntas de... bueno, ustedes entienden...  
  
Draco: Por suerte no estuviste acá desde el principio...  
  
Harry: Por primera vez en toda mi vida te doy la razón.  
  
Lockhart: Miren Gracias a mi intervención ellos ya son pareja.  
  
Harry y Draco: ¿QUÉ?(Tirándose arriba del pobre Lockhart)  
  
Nagy: No chicos, por mucho que lo odien en el contrato no estaba permitido atacar a sus compañeros.  
  
Voldie y Sauri-po los separan de Lockhart.  
  
Melu: Bien, sigamos con el programa...  
  
Frodo: Si, mejor sigamos. Nunca pense que una persona podía ser peor que Sam...  
  
Sam lo mira con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
Frodo: (nervioso) Era mentira... si, era mentira... Yo quise decir que Heldir.  
  
Pippin: Dios mío, Si estos dos por alguna razón, que yo supongo porque una fanática o fanático lo pida, se juntan en el programa vamos a tener que sufrir...  
  
Ron: ¿Tan parecido a esta cosa (señalando a Lockhart) es?  
  
Legolas: Si, yo diría que hasta es peor.  
  
Sam: No den ideas...  
  
Melu: Nuestro tercer mensaje es de Claudia Osbourne: Hola a todos:  
  
Todos: Hoa Claudia.  
  
Melu: Como salen los programas interactivos @_@ de verdad están locas. ¡Las preguntas! Ron: ¿Te gusta Hermione? Snape: Es verdad de que Gilderoy Lockart se te confeso y te pidió que tu fueras el novio de el y tu lo rechazaste? Bueno disculpen por las pocas preguntas que mande es que estoy un poco atareada, curso de guitarra eléctrica y apenas me da tiempo. También me gustaría que lean mis fics "The maroudors" y "Delante de quien te desnudarais? plis!, plis!, plis! Bueno eso es todo. Nos vemos.  
  
Floppy: Lo de lokas lo tomamos como un cumplido. Y lo de los fics interactivos, es verdad, cada vez hay mas, pero nosotras no lo quisimos hacer igual a los demás. ¡Gracias! Y ahora Snape y Ron contesten las preguntas.  
  
Ron:(rojo) No... lo que siento hacia ella es una amistad demasiado profunda. ¿No, Harry? (Sonrisa fingida de, si no me ayudas después hablamos)  
  
Harry: Jajajajaja... si, es verdad...  
  
Draco: Vamos Weasley, todos saben lo tuyo con la sangre-sucia esa de Granger.  
  
Floppy: Malfoy sin insultos.  
  
Melu: Vamos, ya hasta Pippin se dio cuenta que te gusta, Ron.  
  
Pippin: ¿Que yo que?  
  
Melu: No importa. A ver Voldie, ¿dijo la verdad o no?  
  
Voldie: ¿De que?  
  
Floppy: De que no le gusta Hermione, cabeza hueca.  
  
Voldie: Las odio, algún día voy a renunciar y no van a saber mas secretos.  
  
Nagy: No importa, ya fotocopie tu diario intimo y se todo, así que si te vas nos la vas apagar.  
  
Voldie: Eh... era broma... si... jaja... Bueno en realidad Ron esta muy confundido entre saber si Hermione le gusta o le calienta.  
  
Floppy: ¡Oh! Interesante... Nagy anota que si hacemos otro programa venga Hermione.  
  
Ron: No... son muy malas.  
  
Las tres: Si, somos malas uajajajaja.  
  
Frodo: ¿Alguien vio Sabrina la bruja adolescente?  
  
Todos: Si...  
  
Lockhart: ¿Es de unas chicas que tienen que salvar el mundo, pero son unas nenas con super poderes llamadas Bombón, Bellota y Burbuja?  
  
Floppy: No, esas son las chicas super poderosas.  
  
Lockhart: ¿Entonces son cuatro muñequitos adorables, que cantan, bailan y dicen "Soy Po"(Poniendo cara de Teletubbie) y así todos los nombres?  
  
Melu: No lo creo... Frodo seguí por favor...  
  
Frodo: Ellas se parecen a las gemelas malvadas.  
  
Harry: Si, es cierto.  
  
Melu: si, ¿vieron?... ahora Severus contesta. Y no vale la pena mentir.  
  
Snape: Bueno, si es cierto...  
  
Melu:... ¿Voldie?  
  
Voldie: No, no es cierto...  
  
Snape: ¿Que? Si es cierto, el se me confeso y yo lo rechaze...  
  
Voldie: No, no es cierto del todo. Vos saliste corriendo, en ningún momento lo rechazaste.  
  
Snape:... (rojo)... es verdad, ¿y?  
  
Lockhart: No lo digan que me hacen llorar...  
  
Lockhart se fue... por mala suerte solo fue al baño.  
  
Remus: Yo ya sabia que era rarito. Pero nunca me imagina para tanto.  
  
Merry: Si, me da tanta pena.  
  
NagY: Mi hermano también tiene curso de guitarra eléctrica. Y prometemos leerlos.  
  
Melu: See you soon.  
  
Floppy: ¿Que dijiste?  
  
Melu: Sore wa himitsu desu.  
  
Floppy: Mala  
  
Melu: ;P  
  
Sirius: Yo sé que significa eso...  
  
Remus: ¿Que?  
  
Sirius: Eso es un gran secreto.  
  
Remus: =( Pense que éramos amigos y tenias confianza en mi...  
  
Melu: Es que "Sore wa himitsu desu" significa eso Remus.  
  
Remus: ¡Ah!  
  
Melu: Recibimos un mensaje de Robin Girl. No entendimos mucho, pero igual gracias y la próxima vez si queres escribí en ingles y por favor manda preguntas.  
  
Floppy: Claro, porque vos entendes ingles.  
  
Melu: Que vos no sepas no es mi culpa... con Nagy sabemos suficiente para saber que escriben los demás.  
  
Floppy: Y nuestro quinto y ultimo mensaje es de Estrella de la Tarde y dice: jejeje me ha hecho mucha gracia!! últimamente abundamos las escritoras locas!! que siga así x mucho tiempo!! A mi me gustaría saber 2 cosas: 1º Si es cierto que Legolas esta liado con Gimli (si lo esta pa cargarme al enano) y si no es verdad que si tiene novia (pa matarla tb y quedármelo yo ^^) 2º Si Sirius Black y Remus Lupin son novios y si lo son les importaría un trío conmigo? y si no lo son que si harían un trío conmigo?? (XDD vamos que me voy a quedar con ellos? ..... espera que lo acabo de pensar un trío no!! un cuarteto: Legolas, Sirius, Remus y yo ^^UU  
  
XDDDDD espero que os sirvan las preguntitas Adeuu  
  
Melu: Legolas y Gimli, ja, ya tengo mucho con que Nagy me moleste todas los días de mi vida como para que a otra también se le ocurra...  
  
Nagy; Ese día estuvo buenisimo te acordas... hasta seguro que se bañan juntos. ( Es un chiste nuestro)  
  
Floppy: Comen juntos, duermen juntos, andan en caballo juntos, se peinan juntos...  
  
Melu: ¡YA BASTA!!!!!!! ¡PANSY!  
  
Aparece Pansy...  
  
Pansy: ¿Que? ¿Paso algo con Aragoncito? (Sonrisa malévola)  
  
Melu: No, necesito que llames a Gimli.  
  
Pansy se va.  
  
Legolas: Yo y ese enano... ja,ja... ni en sus sueños. (Esta nervioso, ¿porque será?)  
  
Gimli: No dijiste lo mismo la otra noche... cuando gemías pidiéndome mas... eh, ¿señor príncipe elfo?  
  
Legolas:... (ROJO TOTALMENTE) Estaba borracho, me habías echo comer mucho chocolate. Y eso es fatal para los elfos.  
  
Melu: ¡NOOOO!!! DIOS POR FAVOR HAS QUE SAURI-PO ME DIGA LA VERDAD, ES QUE ES MENTIRA QUE ELLOS HICIERON ALGO MALO JUNTOS... TE JURO QUE SI LO HACES VUELVO A SER CATOLICA, O BUDISTA, O MUSULMANA... POR FAVOR ALGÚN DIOS...*  
  
Sauri-po: Eso significa de que es hora de que yo entre en acción...  
  
Nagy: Exacto...  
  
Sauri-po: Realmente a Legolas le había afectado el chocolate, pero se entrego completamente a Gimli solo porque le dijo que...  
  
La mayoría (Claro menos Leggy, Melu, Gimli) (Hasta Aragoncito prestaba atención): ¿Que?  
  
Sauri-po: Que era el elfo mas lindo de toda la comunidad y de todo el planeta. Que era sexy y que con ese pelo y esa ustedes-saben volvía loco a cualquiera.  
  
NagY: ¡ay! Leggy, nunca pense eso de vos...  
  
Floppy: Che Melu, seguís siendo atea ¿no?  
  
Melu: Si, maldita sea.  
  
Legolas: Pero solo fue ese día... después me arrepentí.  
  
Gimli: Lo dudo...  
  
Melu: Si se arrepintió, se arrepintió.  
  
Legolas: Y no, no tengo novia.  
  
Floppy: ¿Novio?  
  
Legolas: MENOS...  
  
Nagy: Nos sacaste un peso de encima. Ahora El turno de Remus y Sirius...  
  
Remus: Si somos novios, pero...  
  
Sirius: ¿Un cuarteto....  
  
Legolas: Conmigo y...  
  
Remus: nosotros?  
  
Melu: Les quedo tan bien...  
  
Sirius: Claro, primero tendríamos que conocerte...  
  
Legolas: Propongo que nos veamos en Rivendel...  
  
Remus: Al atardecer, ya que te gusta tanto...  
  
Sirius: En el centro comercial...  
  
Legolas: Así tomamos muchos helados...  
  
Remus: Y comemos chocolate...  
  
Legolas: (Lo mira mal) Naa, ya lo arruinaste, me prometí a mi mismo no tocar un chocolate en toda mi vida...  
  
Remus: Entonces no se si iríamos tan bien...  
  
Floppy: Bien, ya te conseguiste una cita con ellos Estrella de la Tarde. Hoy al atardecer... por Telefe... eh, no me confundí, jaja... en Rivendel...  
  
Primer plano de Melu golpeándose la cabeza contra una pared mientras repite: Las drogas son una adicción... el maldito chocolate también...  
  
Gimli desaparece y Severus, Draco, Harry, Ron, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Nagy y Floppy ( Legolas, Sirius y Remus ya habían empezado a adelantar su relación... bueno, no tanto, estaban hablando pasivamente, eso es un adelanto) Estaban intentado separar a Melu de la pared... Seguía pegándose... La separaron con mucho esfuerzo....  
  
Melu: Y así finalizamos el segundo programa. (Con toda la frente roja)  
  
Floppy: O tortura para otros, (Mirando de reojo a Draco) de...  
  
Melu: Si lo sabe... hable.  
  
Todos menos, Draco, Severus, Voldie y Sauri-po: T_T  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O  
  
Floppy: mientras sigan enviando reviews vamos a seguir publicándolo...  
  
Melu: So...  
  
Nagy: Déjennos sus reviews.  
  
Floppy: Malditas, se aprovechan de que yo no sepa ingles...  
  
Nagy y Melu: yes.  
  
Floppy: Es que yo soy 100% Argentina. :P  
  
N y M: Nosotras también ¿y?  
  
Melu y Nagy van apagar la cámara.  
  
Floppy: vendidas...  
  
Fin de la segunda transmisión  
  
* No queremos quejas de religión, pero nunca cuando queres que algo pase aunque no creas en un dios, se lo pedís. Bueno eso hizo Melu.  
  
Fin 


	3. Ulyimo progrma

Si lo sabe... hable  
  
Transmisión: Tres  
  
Melu: Llegamos al tres...  
  
Nagy: Tengo una pregunta... ¿Ahora tengo que decir por suerte o por mala suerte?  
  
Floppy: ¿Draco ya te contagio el pesimismo?  
  
Nagy: Puede ser..  
  
Floppy: Hoy voy a seguir conduciendo el programa...  
  
Melu: ¿Y supongo que yo también?  
  
Nagy: No... Te acordas que Floppy estuvo en el primer capitulo, yo estuve en el segundo y ahora te toca a vos...  
  
Melu: Ay... esta bien...  
  
Floppy: Tengo una pregunta... ¿Va a seguir estando Lockhart?  
  
Melu y Nagy se encogen de hombros.  
  
Floppy: Bueno, empecemos.Estrella de la Tarde. XDDDDDDDD muchas gracias x conseguirme la cita!!! Os lo agradezco!! ya os contare como me fue *sonrisa maligna* XDDDDD y llevare mucho chocolate para Lego :) XDDDD weno me voy que kede con ellos en Rivendel!! no se si para el proximo programa abran vuelto (posiblemente no :P) chauuu  
  
Nagy: Ojalá te haya ido bien.  
  
Melu: ¿LE LLEVASTE CHOCOLATE? UF! ¿Nunca van a aprender verdad? Es peligroso para los elfos.  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O  
  
Lockhart: AH!!!!!  
  
Aparece corriendo desde los camerinos con una toalla envuelta en la cabeza.  
  
Nagy: ¿Que te pasa?  
  
Lockhart: El gato... el gato hablo.  
  
Melu: Ya era hora.  
  
Aparece Aragorn gato.  
  
Aragorn: Puedo hablar. Estoy feliz. Y no digo ridículos miau todo el tiempo.  
  
Floppy: ¿Como es que podes hablar?  
  
Aragorn: Estaba sin nada que hacer, cuando se me ocurrió entrar a un lugar al que nunca había entrado. En ese lugar estaban Severus y Remus tomando un baño...  
  
Melu: ¿JUNTOS?  
  
Aragorn: Si. Al verme me empezaron a bañar a mi también y creo que el jabón tiene algo que me hizo largar muchas burbujas por la boca...  
  
Floppy: No, pobre Aragorncito.  
  
Nagy: Dejalo seguir... es interesante...  
  
Aragorn: Después de un día entero de largar burbujas por la boca empece a hablar.  
  
Melu: Lockhart, Aragorn, vayan a buscar al resto.  
  
Se van. Después de una media hora aparecen todos con caras de dormidos.  
  
Nagy: No lo puedo creer, ya es el mediodía y ¿siguen durmiendo?  
  
Todos: Si.  
  
Melu va a la cámara y empieza a girar con ella.  
  
Floppy: ¿Que haces?  
  
Melu la frena.  
  
Melu: Solo quiero divertirme.  
  
Floppy: Tenes que filmar... eso es todo lo que tenes que hacer.  
  
Melu: Aburridas.  
  
Nagy: Bienvenidos a una nueva transmisión de...  
  
Floppy: Si lo sabe... hable. Las conductoras de hoy son...  
  
Nagy: Ayelen y...  
  
Floppy: ¿Ayelen? Ese es tu segundo nombre.  
  
Nagy: No me gusta el primero.  
  
Floppy: Entonces deci Nagy.  
  
Nagy: No quiero.  
  
Floppy: Entonces te presento yo... Nagy y Floppy.  
  
Nagy: Floppy... Que nombre mas de nena.  
  
Floppy: NADINA BASTA... QUIERO EMPEZAR.  
  
Nagy: Bueno vieja. Empieza.  
  
Floppy: No me digas vieja...  
  
En ese momento la mayoría estaban dormidos. Sí, ya.  
  
Severus: Por favor empiecen a leer los mensaje...  
  
Nagy y Floppy: Yo empiezo.  
  
Floppy: Yo empiezo.  
  
Nagy: no yo.  
  
Melu: BASTA LAS DOS, QUE NO SABEN COMPORTARSE. PARECEN DOS NENAS MALCRIADAS. Ahora sigan.  
  
Nagy: Empeza vos.  
  
Floppy: Nuestro primer mensaje del dia de hoy es de JeRu, y dice:YO TAMBIEN TE MANDO UN BESO MI AMOR ^^ DIGO QUE ME ENGAÑAS PORQUE CON TANTA ELFA DIGO YO....... ASI QUE MEJOR CUIDATE Y SI ESTRELLA DE LA TARDE TIENE NOVIA Y SOY YO!! ENTENDISTE??GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRR TE PASASTE LEGGO AHORA RESULTA QUE TE METISTE CON UN ENANO UN ENANO!!!!!!!!1 QUE TIENE EL QUE NO TENGA YO HABER!!!!!!!!! COMO QUE NO TIENES NOVIA???? AHORA ME ESTAS NEGANDO SOLO PARA HAER UN TRIO CON ESOS CUARENTONES DEL SIRIUS Y EL REMUS LEGOLAS TIENES 2931 AÑOS!!! PROFANADOR!!!!!!! AUNQUE AMI NO ME IMPORTO MUCHO ESO CUANDO TE REGALE ESE CHOCOLATE ^^ .... FLOPPY Y MELU: SIGAN ASI!!!!!!!!!!ESCRIBEN GENIAL,SE PASARON.  
  
Legolas: No me acuerdo que seamos novios... Mala... igual no me diste mucho. Y ¿que tiene Gimli que no tengas vos? Realmente no se. ¿Será que él me halaga y vos no?  
  
Nagy: Es verdad, sos un aprovechador de menores Legolas... Ellos son mucho, pero mucho mas chicos que vos.  
  
Legolas: Nadie te pidió opinión...  
  
Nagy: ¿Porque estas con ese carácter conmigo?  
  
Legolas: ¿Porque vos tenes mal carácter conmigo? ¿Es que acaso no me amas?  
  
Nagy: No, yo amo a Frodo, a Pippin y a Draco.  
  
Melu y Floppy: Gracias... nos alegra que te guste.  
  
Floppy: Sigamos con el otro mensaje.  
  
Nagy: Si, mejor. Es de ALeSiTa y dice: me encanto!! ^0^ una relacion gimli/legolas? no por diox pellisquenme! X_x como pudiste hacer eso legolin!!?? puede hacerle una pregunta a voldie? ^^ porque han puesto a ese actor tan horrendo para hacer un voldie mas joven!? si tu eres taaan sexy *o* y segundo..como cuidas a nagini? es que necesito consejo para atender a mi basilisco ^^ para aragorn (aunque sea un lindo gatito aunque sea quiero que diga un miau para mi ^^) cuando vas a volver a ser una persona? T_T porque no dejas a esa ***** de arwen? porque eres tan sexy? para sam..porque tu y frodo parecen gays? para sirius..porque eres tan sexy? para remus..porque eres tan sexy? (ya cansa..no?) para sev..me han contado por ahi de un amorio con mcgonagall..es cierto? para draco..me han dicho que te has metido con ginny! es verdad?? O_o eso es todo ^^ namarie!  
  
PD: saquen a ese lockhart!!  
  
Floppy: Bueno a ver... Voldie empieza.  
  
Voldie: No se, ¿será porque tienen mal gusto? Si ves mis fotos de chico... unas fotos que solo Nagy tuvo que haberlas visto ya que reviso mi diario... te darías cuenta de que lo sexy que era no entra en tu imaginación.  
  
Todos miran curiosos a Nagy.  
  
Nagy: Eh... no... yo no vi ninguna de esas fotos. Bueno solamente una no sabia que te gustaba sacarles fotos a James Potter y a Lucius Malfoy...  
  
Voldie: ¿Besándose?  
  
Nagy: Si...  
  
Harry y Draco: ?_?... (Segundo después...) X_X.  
  
Floppy: ¿Harry? Harry, mi amor... ¿estas bien?  
  
Nagy: PAN...  
  
Melu: Ese es mi trabajo... PANSY.  
  
Entra Pansy.  
  
Pansy: ¿Ahora que queres?  
  
Melu: Llama inmediatamente a primeros auxilios... Draco y Harry se desmayaron.  
  
Pansy: ¿QUE? NOOOO.... DRACO.  
  
Las lagrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro de Pansy... mientras corría hacia Draco en cámara lenta y de fondo se escuchaba la canción de ER Emergencias. Todo iba bien... hasta que se corto la luz....  
  
NagY: Bien... ¿Quien fue el gracioso que apago la luz? No se dan cuenta de que esa parte estaba buena.  
  
Haldir: Hola, es que quería una gran presentación.  
  
Melu: Yo te la hago, Acá esta el que se atrevió a romper el momento mas sentimental del programa. Haldir.  
  
Haldir: Gracias por presentarme así!  
  
Melu: Fue un placer.  
  
Pippin: ¿Que hace el aca?  
  
Nagy: Yo lo invite a venir... ¿Que no te gusta?  
  
Legolas: ¿A quien le puede gustar que este aca?  
  
Nagy: Solo lo hice para ver si se calmaban los nervios y las ganas de matar a Lockhart, ahora se reparte entre 2.  
  
Floppy: Hola Haldir.  
  
Haldir:..  
  
Floppy: Haldir te salude.  
  
Haldir: ¿Quien es ese hombre de pelo dorado y con una gran sonrisa?  
  
Nagy: Se llama Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
Haldir: Y el chico que se parece nada mas que tiene el pelo mas claro y no sonríe.  
  
Nagy: LLEGAS A TOCARLO... Y VAS A TENER UNA MUERTE MUY, PERO MUUUUUUUY DOLOROSA.  
  
Hermione: ¿Como es que tenias las fotos de James Potter y de Lucius Malfoy?  
  
Voldie: Ah, es que así chantajeaba a los dos.  
  
Ron: ¿Chantajeabas?  
  
Voldie: Si, ellos me tenían que dar mucho dinero semanalmente para que yo no mostrara las fotos. Y la respuesta a la segunda pregunta... la alimento con sangre de unicornio, 2 veces al día. Y después tenemos largas conversaciones sobre como prevenirse de mata-vivoras.  
  
Aragorn: ¿ sangre de unicornio? Que asco.  
  
Legolas: ¿Como podes hacerle eso a algo tan puro?  
  
Voldie: ¿Que? Algún problema.  
  
Remus: Hace tres años la tomaba el mismo. No veo diferencia.  
  
Nagy: Es un asco... bien sigamos.  
  
Aragorn: No se cuando voy a volver a ser una persona, hasta que Gandalf y a ese brujo que le gusta el rosa no encuentren una cura voy a seguir siendo un gato. No dejo a Arwen porque la quiero por poder... Algún día voy a matar a su padre y voy a ser el rey del mundo... WAHAHAHA... Y ser sexy es mi naturaleza querida.  
  
Pippin: Vos.. ¿adueñarte del mundo??? no me hagas reír... Sos muy gracioso las ideas que pueden llegar a pasar por tu cabeza... JAJAJAJAJA.  
  
Floppy: Sam te toca...  
  
Sam: Parecemos pero no lo somos. Somos verdaderos amigos, y eso es una cosa muy distinta.  
  
Frodo: Si, eso es lo que somos muy amigos. Así como Merry y Pippin.  
  
Merry: Nosotros no somos gays.  
  
Sam: Nosotros tampoco.  
  
Merry: Si, claro.  
  
Nagy: Ya, no se peleen. Conteste el que sigue.  
  
Remus & Sirius: (Fondo Musical) Somos lindos, somos sexys somos todo lo que ustedes quieren ser. Todas las chicas nos desean, porque somos así.  
  
Severus: ¿Que se piensan que todos los desean?  
  
Remus: Si, y a vos no. :P  
  
Severus: Mejor contesto la pregunta... No es amor, es solo deseo reprimido.  
  
Ron, Sirius, Remus, Hermione: O.O???  
  
Severus: ¿Que?  
  
Ron: Es raro...  
  
Remus y Sirius: Si. O.O  
  
Nagy: Ron tírale un baldazo con agua a Draco. A ver si ya deja de dormir, el vago ese.  
  
Ron le tira agua y Draco abre asustado los ojos.  
  
Draco: ¿Que paso?  
  
Floppy: Tienes un e-mail. (Con voz de robot)  
  
Draco: ¿Que dice?  
  
Floppy: Que si sales con Ginny, idiota.  
  
Draco: No, salía... ya no salgo mas. Tiene un carácter muy fuerte la chiquita esa.  
  
Nagy: ¿SALISTE CON GINNY?  
  
Ron: ¿SALISTE CON MI HERMANA?  
  
Ron empieza a perseguir por todo el estudio a Draco. Nagy tiene cara de enojada. Floppy esta tratando de animar a Harry. Hermione esta hablando con Ron, Sirius, Remus y Legolas y Merry, Frodo, Sam, Pippin y Aragorn están discutiendo. Melu, Sauri-po y Voldie están haciendo planes para dominar el mundo.  
  
Y así termina el tercer capitulo de... Si lo sabe... hable.  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O  
  
Nagy: ¿Como se atreve a salir con Ginny?  
  
Floppy: No te compliques la vida... ya no esta saliendo mas con ella.  
  
Melu: ¿Que continente les parece mas lindo? ¿Europa o Asia?  
  
Nagy: Europa... ¿Por que?  
  
Melu: Es que estoy planeando algo... pero no importa.  
  
Floppy: Es triste pero esta fue la ultima transmicion de Si lo sabe... hable.  
  
Nagy: Siiii...  
  
Melu: Gracias por los reviews.  
  
Nagy & Floppy: Nos vemos en otro fic que se nos ocurra.  
  
Melu: Si. ¡Y aguante Legolas!  
  
Nagy & Floppy: Si... No.  
  
Melu: :P  
  
Fin 


End file.
